2v2 small and fast
The '''GameID=8594300 '''called '''2v2 small and fast '''was a quick, about half an hour long 2v2 team game. Notably it was Vauia Rex's the first muliplayer Warlight game. Starting position Every player receaved a single starting territory, with 5 units. Turn dates The entire game took place on May 1st, 2015. The time is given in (GMT+1). Territorial Gamplay Early Expansion (Turn 1-Turn 3) The first confrontation happened in Turn 3. Until then, all four players focused on taking their first bonus. Because the starting bonuses were of different size, it took different amount of time to conquer the, and yielded different incomes. It took longest for Vauia Rex to conquer East Eneatar, but with that, it suddenly became the most powerful player. First confrontation (Turn 3-Turn 5) Lithotar and Thangar are neighbouring regions, connected through a single connection between Thangmann and Manamann. Between Turn 2 and Turn 5 rambovic and stage_Pipe spent most of their income on that bottleneck, both launching failed attacks, until rombovic broke through in Turn 5. Addicionally both of them expanded on neutral fronts: stage_Pipe conquered Hutar (2-5), and rambovic spent a few units to expand in East Vanatar (3-5). Vauia Rex and Gregor didn't have to spend for expansion at that point: Vauia Rex conquered West Eneatar (2-5) to the west, and Chogar (5-6) to the east. Gregor split itself in two neural fronts: towards South Duratar (3-7) and Vanatar (2-5). On Vanatar Gregor and rambovic first confronted at Southern Berenar in Turn 5, opening the second front. Three front war (Turn 5-Turn 8) With stage_Pipe reaching Northern Telnar in Turn 5, it opened a new front with Vauia Rex. Now Vauia Rex fought with stage_Pipe, while rambovic fought with both Team B players. ''"I need cards since I face 2 enemies Just defend Zedonar this turn with all you have" -''Rambovic to Vauia Rex, Turn 6 Vauia Rex built up forces at the Zedonar-Northern Telnar bottleneck, then broke through in Turn 7, then advanced foward in Hutar. Vauia's intervention took some weight off frorambovic's shoulders, allowing it to adress the newly opened front in East Vanatar, while pushing on with the conquest of Lithotar (5-7). However, in Turn 7, Gregor took Elnar, openng a new connection to frorambovic's other territory in East Vanatar. This forced him to spit his forces, an consequently, it lost Tolnar (8). Now its holdings shrank to the single bridghead of Gimann, attacked from two sides. Mainwhile starting with Turn 7, both Vauia and stage_Pipe made moves to take the only remaining large neutral areas, South and North Singar. This eventually opened a new front in turn 9. The Endgame (Turn 9-Turn 11) By the time Vauia Rex took Northern Telnar in Turn 7, rambovic already finished the conquest of Lithotar. With that, stage_Pipe's empire collapsed, its income plumeting to the base 5 unit/turn. He didn't put any effort in the defense of Hutar, but focused its remaining resources to the Singar campaign. It landed on Supramann (8), then beat the unexpected Vauia Rex at Belmann (9). However that's because Vauia focused on North Shingar (7-9), and its attack on Belmann was unlucky (8). After the fog was cleared, Vauia Rex blocked stage_Pipe's attack on Chomann, then it went to an offensive (10). In the same Turn 10, stage_Pipe played all three of its reinforcment cards, trying to block Vauia's advance, and it taking the Hutar bonus, by placing a stack of 20 units at Hutnar, its last holding on Hutar. However all of that was useless, Vauia broke through it anyway. In Turn 11, stage_Pipe was booted from the game, and Vauia's continued offensive took all two of his former territory that turn. While all of this was happening, Gregor and rambovic fought a standing war, where rambovic continously defended it bridgehead at Gimann (8-11). With Vauia Rex taking Outremar and Northern Sulmar, it opened up two new fronts between it and Gregor. That, and the elimination of its teamamate forced Gregor to surrender, ending the game.